<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>prom night by yvestoiletseat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575222">prom night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvestoiletseat/pseuds/yvestoiletseat'>yvestoiletseat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2jin [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Useless Lesbians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvestoiletseat/pseuds/yvestoiletseat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>heejin wonders why she feels nervous around her bestfriend, hyunjin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2jin [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>prom night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a prequel of my upcoming short fanfiction. hope yall like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>heejin rested her chin on her palm, looking around lazily. it was their school prom and heejin decided to go with her classmate, jeon jungkook. heejin would say that she got lucky. of course, everyone wants to go to prom with jungkook.</p><p>but now there she is, sitting in a table with jungkook's group of friends. heejin loved his friend, but going to a prom with a guy, she'd imagine him holding his hand out and asking her for a dance. oh to put her arm around a guy's broad shoulders, swinging left and right to the music. she shook her head, snapping out of her own thoughts before a sigh escaped her lips.</p><p>"you good?" the boy beside her asked. heejin looked up at jungkook, giving him a little nod as the answer.</p><p>"hey jungkook? can i go to my friends?" she asked, which he answered with a quick 'alright' and 'have fun'. heejin stood up, waving her hand at the rest of them as she walked away from their table. she started looking for her only three friends; kim hyunjin, kim jungeun and kim jiwoo.</p><p>hyunjin recently came out to her as a lesbian. heejin was accepting of course, but such things was not really common back in the day. heejin never find it disgusting or hideous, but it still felt kind of weird that now her bestfriend is part of it. from far away, heejin can already see her three bestfriends standing next to the big table of chocolate fountain and marshmallow.</p><p>"hyunjinie," heejin tapped hyunjin's shoulder from behind. the three of them turned to her, so did the unfamiliar girl that was with them. she assumed that the girl was hyunjin's partner since she did told her earlier that she was going to go to the prom with an upper class student.</p><p>"heejin! had fun dancing?" hyunjin smiled as soon as she saw heejin.</p><p>"Oooh, had a little dance with jeon jungkook, huh?" jiwoo's eyebrows were going up and down, her cheeky smile on her face. heejin chuckled.</p><p>"sadly, no. anyway hyunjin," she gave hyunjin a hand gestures, telling her to come closer. hyunjin leaned closer, her right ear close to heejin's mouth, "do you mind going to the restroom with me right now? i think my bra is unhooked." she whispered. hyunjin immediately nodded before turning to their senior to tell her about it.</p><p>they both walked in a comfortable silence. it felt kind of good to be out of the dance hall after a long time being trapped in it.</p><p>hyunjin closed the door before walking straight to the mirror. she stared at her reflection, fixing her slightly messy hair.</p><p>"who was that?" heejin asked from one of the toilet stall.</p><p>"the senior?"</p><p>"yeah."</p><p>"ah, her name is hwang ara."</p><p>"oh.." heejin's voice went down as she tried to concentrate on unzipping her dress. "hyunjin-ah, can you give me a hand here?"</p><p>hyunjin walked in the stall, leaving the door slightly opened. "do you want me to unzip this for you?" she asked for confirmation, which heejin answered with a nod. hyunjin nodded, though heejin couldn't really see it as she was facing the opposite direction. in her head, hyunjin was already taking a deep deep breath. this is the closest encounter she had with any girl since she came out of the closet. though heejin was her friend that she already even saw naked before, she still felt quite nervous.</p><p>she brushed heejin's hair to the side, the dress fell off the latter's shoulder slightly as she pulled the zip down. hyunjin took another deep breath, her hands shaking slightly from the lowkey gay panics as she reached to hook heejin's bra and zipping the dress up again as fast as she could.</p><p>"there you go," she said.</p><p>"do my make up look good, still? i think i might have splashed water on it.." heejin turned to her, pointing at her own face. she didn't felt any different, her heart was beating oddly faster than usual. she tried to shake it off, thinking for any logical reason as if why she should feel nervous around a girl, specifically her bestfriend that she had known for years.</p><p>‘perhaps... i like girls?’</p><p>she choked on nothing at her own thought. she was now trying to convince herself that it was just a thought, and there was no way it could be the truth. </p><p>"are you okay?" hyunjin asked. heejin raised an OK gesture, still coughing quite badly as hyunjin patted her back softly. but then she heard a chuckle from hyunjin. she looked up at hyunjin who had a smug smile on her face slowly.</p><p>"what?" she frowned.</p><p>a sweet, soft laugh escaped hyunjin's lips. she shook her head slightly, "nothing, i just thought that you're kind of cute when you're nervous."</p><p>‘she... knows that i'm nervous?’</p><p>"did jungkook made you nervous? well, it's quite a small chance of getting to go to the prom with him," hyunjin continued. she then shrugged, leaning in a little to take a better look at the slightly shorter girl's make up. "anyway, your make up looks good. let's go back to the rest, they're are waiting for us."</p><p>"w- wait," heejin held on hyunjin's arm.</p><p>"hm?"</p><p>"w- what if.." she paused, taking another deep breath. her face was now light red from the blood rush. hyunjin stared at her, waiting for something to come out of her mouth. </p><p>"what if i like girls?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on twitter if you did enjoy it :D it's @yvestoiletseat !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>